


Perfect Instability

by Diamondisbackbitch



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Biting, Dark, Hannibal Lecter Being Hannibal Lecter, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Mindfuck, None of the characters are zombies, Someone Help Will Graham, Zombie Apocalypse, will graham needs help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch
Summary: In the midst of a viral outbreak, Hannibal tries to help Will through his violent mental breakdownWill has been through a lot of horrors in his life. During his worst days, he's offered a saving grace and the most comfort he's been given in years(warning for mental manipulation, hurt/comfort and typical Hannibal themes)
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Perfect Instability

**Author's Note:**

> so there will be some mental manipulation in this fic. It'll be pretty typical for what Hannibal did in the show, probably not as bad, really, but Will starts out basically feral. There will be a TON of hurt/comfort, even if it is a little twisted, and some dom/sub undertones as Hannibal orders Will around.
> 
> Okay, now that I've gotten that out of the way, enjoy!

"Are you sure he was bitten?" Hannibal frowned, examining the man in front of him. Overall he seemed to be all right. None of the regular scarring and sores that usually followed infection. "Would it be possible to strip him? I'd like to see where the supposed bite is."

Jack shook his head. "He gets belligerent if you try to touch him. He was one of my agents, a nice guy, but he went almost insane. We figure it's got to be the virus, even though we can't locate a bite or any way he could've gotten it. There's just no other way he would've gone insane like this."

Hannibal tapped the man's chest, rewarded by a flash of teeth from behind the clear plastic muzzle. "No tooth decay either. I don't believe he's infected. It has to be something else, but if he's violent then we should keep him contained. Perhaps you'd allow me to study him further, perhaps this is something new. Whatever the case we don't want him to hurt anyone else."

"Just... try not to hurt the kid, alright? He's been in my care for longer than I can remember. I know there's probably not much we can do, but at least try not to hurt him."

Hannibal nodded. "Of course. He will receive the utmost care, Jack, I assure you. I'll update you on his condition as soon as I can be sure what it is."

"His name's Will, by the way. William Graham. He hasn't said anything or responded to his name, but I figured you should know," Jack explained before leaving the two alone.

"Will," Hannibal smiled, turning to the man laid on his couch. Besides the clear muzzle fitted across his jaw, he wore a dirty white straightjacket to restrict his movement and jeans, his ankles tied together with a belt. He didn't struggle much, just glaring at Hannibal as he got closer.

"Now, you can't bite me, and frankly I don't believe you're infected with this virus going around, so I've got to give you an examination if we're ever going to figure out what's wrong with you. So if I take this jacket off will you behave yourself?" The snarl Hannibal received in reply told him no, but he loosened the straps anyway. It was nearly impossible to hold Will still once he'd gotten the thing off, bearing his entire weight onto him just to keep him from thrashing about as Hannibal worked off Will's undershirt. No visible bites, but some definitely bruising around his collarbone and shoulders. Might just be from fighting though. Hannibal noted a few scratches on the man's back but decided to investigate further before coming upon his conclusion. He used another belt to restrain Will's arms while he removed the rest of his clothes, thoroughly inspecting him for bites.

Nothing. He was covered in scratches and bruises, but not one single bite. Whatever was wrong with Will it wasn't the virus. He wasn't undead.

"Okay, I'm going to get you strapped to the table for a full X-ray and brain scan. Maybe it's something we can work with." Gods, he hoped it was something he could help with. As much as Jack tried not to let anyone know how attached he got, it was obvious he cared for this man. It was fairly easy to get Will onto the table since, for the most part, he'd stopped struggling and reduced himself to growling unhappily. "There we go. Let's figure out what's wrong with you, shall we?"

Will only snarled in reply, wriggling in his restraints as Hannibal stepped back to start up the machine.

Nothing unusual showed immediately. Actually, everything appeared normal in the x-rays, but the brain scan was... highly unusual. Signs of stress and heavy mental trauma. Poor thing. Could this just be a breakdown of some sort?

Hannibal printed out copies of the scans before he got Will out of there. Maybe he should take some blood?

"Will, you must have some understanding of what's going on around you. If you could tell me what happened then this would be so much easier on both of us," Hannibal explained, taking several vials of blood while Will was still restrained, noting that he didn't struggle much anymore. "Can at least hear me?"

Will whimpered, reaching out against the restraints.

Hannibal nodded, taking off the muzzle. It would be stupid to leave him unrestrained, but at least he could offer the ability to make noises. "So you can understand some of this. Are you in pain?"

Will nearly screamed, thrashing against the table.

"That's not helpful, Will," Hannibal sighed, "Does that mean yes?"

Will didn't make any attempt to respond, simply whining softly.

Hannibal nodded. "Alright, well I'm going to run some tests on your blood. Until I can be sure you're not going to attack me or anyone else then I'm going to have to leave you restrained. I won't be long, I promise." He received a growl in response, but nothing further as he stepped out. 

\--

"He's not infected with the virus, Jack," Hannibal explained. Blood tests had run up high levels of medications and alcohol, but nothing that should've done this to him. "Currently my suspicions are that this may be entirely mental. Do you know what might have triggered it?"

Jack sighed. "He's always been a bit on edge, but I can't imagine something like this. If it's mental, could you do something about it? If there's any way to bring him back..."

"He'll never be whoever he was before. But yes, I could probably help him. He's somewhat responsive to outside influences, and he does seem to understand to some point when I ask questions. It will take a while, but hopefully, he will make a decent recovery."

"Thank you, doctor," Jack smiled, "I knew you could help. Let me know of any progress, alright?"

Hannibal nodded. "Of course. I should get back, I don't want to leave him by himself for too long. The isolation might be damaging to him."

"Of course, I'll let you get back to your work then," Jack nodded and stepped away, letting Hannibal re-enter his office.

Will wasn't on the table any longer.

Hannibal froze in place, slowly glancing around, trying to find where he'd gone. Considering Will's previous actions, it was safe to assume that he'd run, but none of the windows were open, and Hannibal had been at the only door. The straps were broken where he'd kept Will, some drops of blood on the floor. "Will? I didn't mean to be gone so long, I apologize," Hannibal called into the room, slowly turning around trying to find where he'd gone. "Are you still here?" He turned again, coming face to face with Will.

"This is entirely mental Will, you can fight it. This isn't you; you've got to come back to me, Will." Hannibal trembled, trying not to show the fear on his face. Will was fairly strong and without any mental resistance then he could easily tear a human to pieces. "Please."

Will growled, stalking around Hannibal slowly.

“You can hear me, I know you can. Sit down, Will, I’m here to take care of you.” Hannibal dropped his voice, almost a warning to Will if he didn’t obey.

Surprisingly, he did. Will hesitated momentarily, but dropped to his knees, eyes downcast.

Hannibal hummed. “You like direct orders then, hmm? Stay there,” He ordered, walking back to retrieve the straight jacket and muzzle. “You’ll wear these until I believe that you are capable of restraining yourself. I don’t believe that you truly mean to hurt me, Will.”

Will whimpered but complied with minimal resistance as Hannibal restrained him.

“I’m guessing you saw or heard something traumatic. You work with a group of recovery agents, saving people. You’ve seen a lot of bloodshed and darkness, Will, that combined with all of the medication you’re on would make anyone act somewhat unusual. I don’t doubt that you’re naturally more psychotic or violent, this only made those traits worse,” Hannibal spoke more to himself than to Will as he guided the man back to the examination table. “You’re going to be fine, Will.”

Will hissed but continued to lean into Hannibal’s touch.

Hannibal smiled. “Good boy.” The praise seemed to work in lulling him into a calm, almost dazed state. "Stay good for me like this," Hannibal warned, voice deep enough that it sent shivers through Will's body, "And I won't hurt you."


End file.
